Snow White and the Huntsman
by xxNoirLovexx
Summary: Pale skinned, blonde haired and small - Andy definitely doesn't look as tough as she is. But after getting close with a certain hunter, will news of her lost brother ruin their relationship? Sounds pretty cheesy, I know. M for language, content and themes.


**Chapter One – In The Beginning It's Always Dark.**

It had been weeks since the dead had started to walk. People had panicked and in the chaos some were bitten and turned. Others just became heartless and cruel and it wasn't long until people began to turn against one another. They began to kill just to survive, without realizing that the only hope for humanity was to stick together…until it was too late.  
For Cassandra Willis, Andy to her friends, it was already too late. The dead had already taken almost everything from her, except a small handful of her friends and her now missing brother. The only thing that kept her going was the possibility of finding her brother, and keeping her friends safe.

Andy staggered into the camp, bloodied, sore and exhausted. Scouting Atlanta seemed like a good idea when Shane had proposed it fourteen hours ago. What no one counted on was the fact that the city was completely overrun by geeks. They were everywhere; and there was no way a scouting party of 10 people could make it in and out without being noticed.  
"Jesus!" Lori exclaimed catching sight of the panting woman, "Andy!" Lori Grimes was one of the three mother figures of their now smaller group, she and her son Carl had fled with Shane – the unofficial leader of the group – when shit started to fly. The older woman ran over immediately to help her.  
"What the hell happened?" she asked shocked as she slung Andy's arm around her shoulder and guided her to the fire.  
"Walkers." She coughed and spat, "They were everywhere. Glenn told me to go on ahead and tell you guys. He's back down the road a ways with the ones who didn't die."  
"Shit." Shane growled as he kicked the dirt, "I shoulda gone with ya'll." Andy scoffed,  
"No offence here, Robocop, but not even you could have prevented what happened." She said before taking a long drink of water offered to her by Amy.  
"So…um…" the blonde began, "Who…?"  
"Died?" Andy finished for her. Andy never was one to sugar coat things, she liked getting to the point. Amy nodded,  
"Most of them. That Italian dude with the gold ring, the hairy guy, Bob …Jen, Marcia and Grace." The last three were more difficult to say that she'd imagined. She'd had hours to deal with their deaths, but it was still hard to say it out loud.  
"What about the Dix-"  
"C'mon Chinaman, can't you move faster?!" came the crude southern drawl that made almost everyone shiver with disgust.  
"Oh, yeah. **They** are still alive." Andy said gulping down the last mouthful of water. She silently thanked both the Dixon brothers since if they weren't there she would have died with her three friends.  
"How many times…I'm Korean!" Glenn exclaimed. Andy looked over her shoulder as the five remaining members of the scouting group entered the camp. When Andy left them, there was still six. She sighed and turned back to the low fire as the campers surrounded Glenn and the two girls, Kali and Gretchen, while Merle and Daryl headed over to their own place away from the rest of them. She wanted to go over and thank them personally for saving her life, but her legs just wouldn't move anymore.  
"You okay?" asked the sweet voice she'd grown fond of. Glenn crouched beside her, his ball cap was even dirtier than before and blood was quickly drying on…well everything.  
"Yeah. I just…" And sighed deeply, wishing the words would form in the air so she wouldn't have to say them. Something hard it the back of her head,  
"The hell was that back there?" Kali asked, her voice coarse and hard.  
"Lay off, Kali." Glenn said glaring at the butch woman behind his friend.  
"Or you'll do what exactly? Last time I checked I was in the Army and you were just a weak Asian nerd." She said glowering down at him.  
"Pretty sure the word you were looking for was les-"  
"Glenn." Andy stopped him before things could escalate further, "Let it go." Kali scoffed as Glenn backed down immediately, but then raised an eyebrow as Andy stood and took his place.  
"Listen, bitch. We've all had a long day, we're all tired and pissed off. So instead of trying to prove yourself by picking a fight with him," she said gesturing to Glenn, "How about you just go let out your frustration on Merle's dick for once?" The campers fell silent as the two woman stared at each other for several minutes, until finally Kali took a step back and laughed,  
"Merle's not really my type, sweetheart, so I guess I'll 'let out my frustration'' as you say, on Daryl's." And with that she stalked away in the direction of the Dixon's mini-camp. Andy gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She seriously hated that woman. Ever since the ex-soldier had joined their camp, she'd found particular fun in tormenting Andy. Now, Andy was no weakling, in fact she was one of the toughest women there. Violence was her best friend since her father was a biker and an alcoholic. Suffice to say she grew up fighting. Her dad's best friend taught her to shoot, how to throw knives and eventually where it's best to hurt a man; the last she found out by experience. But Kali? Kali made her seem like a helpless child. She was every ounce an enforcer, look it up in the dictionary and there'll be a picture of Kali.  
"…Andy?"  
"What?" she snapped and instantly regretted it. The small boy stared up at her with wide eyes,  
"I just wanted to know if you wanted something to eat." He said softly. Andy sighed and rested a hand on his shoulder,  
"Sorry Carl, I'm just really tired. I'm gonna go to bed." She told him before ruffling his hair and heading over to her tent where she collapsed.

The next morning brought the scent of eggs and bacon into her tent, making her stomach grumble furiously. Slowly she made her way to the fire where Carol and Miranda were making breakfast.  
"Tell me that really is bacon I'm smelling." Andy said inhaling the delicious smell.  
"Yep. It's the last of it." Carol said as she placed an egg and two pieces of bacon on a plate for Andy.  
"Thank you." She said before practically inhaling the food. Unfortunately it didn't fill the void in her stomach, but these days that hunger was always there. She sighed and wished she had a cup of coffee for the hundredth time.  
"How're you feeling?" Glenn asked as he perched on the chair next to her.  
"You really want me to answer that?" she asked with a small grin.  
"Not really." He replied as he took a bite of bacon, "I've been thinking…"  
"That's never a good sign…" Andy said before he had a chance to finish.  
"Hah. I think the city is still a good idea, but maybe instead of a group it should just be one person…"  
"Glenn…You are not going alone."  
"Why? I'm fast and I know my way around." He said. Andy shook her head and placed her hand on his shoulder,  
"I've lost too many people, Glenn, I don't want to lose you too." She whispered as Carl and Sofia ran past giggling. Glenn gave her a smile,  
"You won't. I promise." He said earning another sigh from her.  
"There's no talking you out of it, is there?" she said. The determined look in Glenn's eyes told her that it would be pointless so instead and dipped the visor of his cap down to his nose and stood.  
"Where are you going?" he asked fixing his cap as he watched her walk in the direction of the Dixons.

"Gracing us with your presence, Highness?" Merle asked as he stepped out of his tent, zipping his jeans as he went.  
"I wanted to thank you, and Daryl, for what you did yesterday." She said softly, ignoring his comment.  
"Say again?" was his reply. Merle looked genuinely stunned for once.  
"I want to thank you for saving my life. You could have left with the others but you stayed, so thank you." She said. Merle laughed and put his hands on his hips,  
"Don't confuse me with someone who cares about your wellbeing, missy. If I recall you pointed a gun at my head, five times." He said.  
"Then why'd you come back?" she asked getting frustrated with the redneck. He closed the distance between them and leaned down to her ear,  
"Daryl stayed. Wouldn't leave without ya." He said before walking off towards the main camp. Andy frowned, she'd guessed that Daryl had more to do with saving her ass than Merle did, although the two occasionally got on. She figured Daryl was out hunting so she turned to leave.  
"Andy?" called the southern voice that made her stomach do backflips. It was a lie to say she wasn't attracted to the 30-something hunter, and during their time together before they'd met up with the rest of the group, they'd developed some kind of friendship.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked as she turned back to him. His crossbow was slung around his shoulder and he carried a handful of squirrels.  
"Thanks." She said without thinking, and then, when he gave her a quizzical look, followed up with, "For saving my life back there." He gently placed his weapon down beside a tree stump before taking a seat on another,  
"Couldn't just leave you like that, it'd be wrong." He said as he took out his knife and began to skin one of his squirrels.  
"Merle didn't seem to phased about leaving me there." She said softly as she looked at the ground, not too sure on what his reaction would be.  
"Merle cares about Merle. Always has, don't take it too hard." He said although the malice in his voice was far from hidden. Andy frowned,  
"You two fighting again?" she asked. Daryl looked up at her,  
"Nah. It's nothin'. Take a seat?" he said and gestured to the stump his crossbow was resting against. After picking up his weapon and making sure it wasn't armed, she sat down and rested it on her lap and stared at the blood and dirt stains on her jeans. She'd have to wash them soon, something she hated. For a while the two just sat in silence, the only noise was the sound of fur being ripped from muscle and flesh. And then, unexpectedly Daryl spoke,  
"We've known each other for over a month and a half, right?" he said catching Andy off guard,  
"Yeah…" she replied unsurely.  
"I still don't know nothin' about you." He said before giving her a curious look, "Why were you in that place?" Andy let out a long breath and ran a hand through her long blonde hair,  
"I was looking for my brother." She replied, "We were a bigger group, my dad and brother, and my friends…But we got attacked and split up. Jen, Grace, Marcia and I eventually found that barn and stayed there for a little while."  
"Think he's still alive?" Daryl asked. She nodded,  
"Yeah. He's a tough son of a bitch, like our dad." She said before scoffing, "My dad…"  
"Daddy issues, huh?"  
"I'm not a whore if that's what you mean." She said nudging him in the arm, "My dad was a biker so yeah, you could say that. What about yours? You don't talk about him much either."  
"Not much to talk about. If it ain't the bottle, he ain't interested." He replied simply before cutting open the soft flesh of a squirrel's stomach.  
"I hear that." She replied, "Why all the questions anyway?" Daryl shrugged,  
"Passing time." And so for the rest of the morning, Andy and Daryl sat and chatted while he prepared squirrels.

Andy zoned out as the women of the group chatted animatedly amongst themselves. Her mind was elsewhere, thinking about the conversation with Daryl earlier that day. He had asked her a question she was far from prepared for.  
_**'So how long's it been?'**_  
_How long has it been, Andy? Not long enough to forget – but then I never forget. Why had he been interested anyway? Maybe it was just a question, or maybe I'm just looking too much into it. He's not so bad though…God, what would Glenn think? What the hell am I even thinking right now? The hell is wrong with me…  
_"I'll tell you who's disgusting though, those Dixons. How can anyone stand to be that gross?" Amy said bringing Andy back to the conversation. To her surprise her anger boiled – she knew that the brothers weren't the cleanest, or most polite, but the world ended; no one was clean anymore.  
"Andy? What's wrong?" Amy asked as the woman realized she was now standing before her. Without another thought she slapped the girl across the face making the other women gasp.  
"Don't you ever talk about them like that around me again." She hissed dangerously and walked off into the woods. Kali found her several minutes later.  
"You really shouldn't be wandering out here alone." She said as she leaned against the trunk of a tree.  
"Since when do you care." Andy spat back.  
"Semper Fi and shit." She replied with a shrug, "You really scared the shit out of Amy, ya know."  
"She deserved it."  
"For what? Talking trash about Merle and Daryl? Who cares?" Kali asked though her tone didn't imply she was being harsh.  
"I care. It sounds stupid, I know, and you can take the piss outta me all you want. But I'd be dead if it wasn't for them." Andy replied.  
"So you're gonna defend them now?" she asked.  
"Look, I don't expect you to understand. But we were together before Atlanta. We looked out for each other." She replied sadly.  
"Damn girl, you gotta stop living in the past. People die – get it through your head." She said. Andy stood up and walked towards Kali,  
"You don't think I get that?! Christ, what the hell is your problem, huh? I mean did you purposely just come out here to piss me off more or what? Do you get off on it or something? Seriously, Kali just tell me!" she said becoming frustrated.  
"You really want me to?!" Kali yelled back.  
"Did I stutter?!" Andy replied getting ready to fight if she needed to.  
"Fine!" Kali said and gripped the sides of Andy's head and pressed her lips to hers. Andy's eyes widened in shock – Kali was…kissing her? As quickly as it had started, Kali pulled away. They both stared at each other in silence, breathing softly. Kali's chocolate brown eyes pierced Andy's hazel ones through the darkness. Suddenly Andy's fist clenched and she stormed back to camp, Kali calling her name.


End file.
